HetaOni: Lost Chapters
by Skitzen
Summary: A deserted house in a mountain about three hours on from the world summit place. No one knows how long it has been there or who used to live in it. Rumors had it that it was haunted. /This is not the Original HetaOni/


**Hey everyone!**

**Writing up my entire game: HetaOni Lost Chapters in full story detail as I was unable to continue the game itself. Some scenes my alter from the game as I feel some changes needed to be made. Updates won't be too crazy fast on this, due to each chapter may be fully written out, along with extra details and what not. **

**Note: I will be rating this T due to swearing, violence, etc.**

**I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this, but please no flaming. :)**

******Hope you all like it!**

* * *

**10:50AM **

**World meeting room 12B, **

**Kawasaki, Japan**

Prussia came through the door rather quickly, heading past the first few tables and sitting right in the back row. Ruffling through his bag he pulled out his laptop, plugging it in and starting it up. A few moments passed before Germany came in. Sighing he flipped the lights to the room on and headed over to where his older brother sat.

"Hey West! Check it out, I'm writing a new entry for my awesome blog!" Prussia grinned, typing away something similar to what he did every day at this time.

"Did you really need to rush in like that?" Germany sighed lightly, "You didn't even bother to turn the ligh-."

"Veeeeeeee~ Germany!"Italy called out from the door, quickly running over and hugging the man.

"Italy.. Don't act so excited, I saw you down the hall 5 minutes ago." Mumbling lightly, Germany lightly pulled the Italian off of him.

"Haha you're so cold West!"

"..."

Sighing Germany looked through some papers with info on the day's meeting. Japan and China came in not too long after, followed by Russia and Lithuania. China sat down by Russia and yawned.

"Huhu~ I wonder where America is." Russia smiled and adjusted his scarf a bit.

"Aiyaaa.. You'd think for how excited he was he'd be here by now-aru!" Bellowed China, resting his head on his hand.

"It's not like him to be on time... Let alone early idiots." Prussia smirked, glancing up from his laptop for only a moment.

"Veee~ I can't wait to go! It should be fun!" Italy beamed from his seat, not wanting to really sit still.

"It will be a rather odd occasion. None of us really get along too well.." Sighed Lithuania,

"Pff, it'll be like, tons of fun liet! I'm making it my goal to totally scare Russia! " Poland shouted from the doorway, sticking his tongue out at the Russian.

Russia smiled over at Poland, his blue eyes showing a hint of anger. Shrugging it off Poland went over to Lithuania and jumped into his chair. A few more minutes passed, everyone getting a little impatient with the only sound really being Prussia typing.

"Vee~ What are you writing? Is it about pasta?" Italy moved over to Prussia to take a look.

_/ Dear my awesome followers!_

_ I, the awesome Prussia, have been challenged by the not so awesome . I have to stay a whole night in the un-awesome 'haunted' mansion we're all going to! It's going to be a synch! He thinks ghosts are real! So not awesome, trying to scare me! The great Prussia isn't afraid of anything! Not even that communist Russia! This bet will be so easy to win! _

_(Not that there was any chance the Awesome me would ever loose a bet!)_

_-Prussia /_

"Pretty awesome post huh!?" Smiling away before an answer was given, Prussia published his new entry.

Suddenly the main door burst open and America came rushing in. Running up to the front, he held up a rather weird looking, old book.

"Yo, everyone check it! I totally jacked Iggy's book he takes everywhere!" He grinned proudly, still holding it up.

"You shouldn't take things like that, America." Japan stated.

Laughing lightly America stuck the book into an inner pocket of his bomber jacket. "It's probably just some nonsense book about Iggy's whacked imaginary friends."

Russia smirked, "Like yours are any different America?"

"Hey! Shut up you damn commie." America quickly spat back.

Sighing Germany stood up. "I thought we were going soon."

"Ve~ It should be fun!" Italy smiled widely, standing up as well.

Prussia closed his laptop and laughed, "Kesesese! The awesome me doesn't believe in this ghost filled place!"

"Ghosts? Like... My god you guys. I don't want to go with you anymore! So me and Liet, are like staying here."

Lithuania turned to Poland and pulled on his sleeve. "But I think I should go Poland.. Remember?"

"..." Pausing for a moment to think, Poland gave him a weird look before it finally came to him, "Oh my god Liet, I totally forgot about that! You totally have to go now!"

Everyone paused and looked over at them curiously.

"Oh, uhm... Just a bet is all.." Lithuania scratched the back of his head nervously, giving a small smile to the group.

"... Anyways, when will we be going Ameri-" Japan Started.

"Hahaha! I'm going now with anyone who wants to join!" America grinned, bouncing on spot excitedly.

"Bloody idiot... I'm going just to make sure you don't do anything stupid..." Grumbled England.

"Me and Russia will join as well-aru."

"Da.~"

"H... Hey guys.." A faint voice came from an unknown location.

"Five bucks says you'll be the first to run out crying Russia!" Laughed America.

Russia stood up, "I wouldn't count on it America. You will probably be too scared to even show up."

"...Guys...?" The quiet voice spoke up once more, but went unnoticed.

Poland jumped up from his seat suddenly, and running to the door. "Like oh my god! I totally forgot to grab it!"

Everyone turned and watched the Pole run out. Lithuania sighed lightly at how Poland was making this hard to keep from everyone getting curious.

"It's nothing.. He wanted to bring something to entertain himself while we're there.."

"Haha! Well I'm off, race you there Russia!" America shouted, bolting out of the room.

Sighing, Russia got up and followed after him, "Stupid capitalist."

"Bloody idiot! Don't just run off!" England yelled, running after America.

"Ve~ Lithuania aren't you coming too?" Italy smiled over at him.

"Oh, I'll come in a bit. Just waiting for Poland." He gave Italy a small smile as the Axis all left the room.

"Aiyaa... I better run to catch up to those idiots!" Sighing, China walked off to join the others.

A few moments later, Poland came running back in. Stopping right at the door he made sure no one else was inside the room besides Lithuania. Running up to where his friend sat, he handed over a small backpack and a cellphone.

"Here it is, and I like, totally even got you this thing I found." Poland smiled, handing over a small object wrapped in a cloth.

"That will come in handy, thanks." He frowned a little. putting it into one of the bag's many pockets.

"... You okay?" Giving him a worried look, he sat down beside Lithuania.

"Yeah... I just..." Pausing, he fidgeted with the cellphone a bit, "What if.. It's all for nothing?"

"... C'mon... You like, have to get going or it will be for nothing okay?" Giving him a quick nudge, the Pole smiled brightly.

"Keep a look out for my call." Lithuania got up, and quickly headed out after the group.

Standing there silently for a moment, Poland sighed.

"I hope this... All goes as planned.."

**~To be continued..~**

* * *

**That's it for now everyone! ;3**

**I already have Chapter one up and started so the next update will not be long!**

**Also making some cover art for this :3**


End file.
